Tekken
Tekken is the first game in the Tekken series. It was released in arcades on December 9, 1994 and on the PlayStation in March, 1995 in Japan, November, 1995 in North America, and November, 1995 in Europe. Tekken was met with many positive reviews. Critics claimed that it was a good start to the series. Tekken was, however, criticized for making Heihachi Mishima, the boss character, extremely powerful because of his unstoppable air juggle combos. This was fixed in later versions of the series, however. Upgrades & Ports A port of the arcade version of the game was included in the 2005 release of Tekken 5 on the playstation 2 along withTekken 2 and Tekken 3 as part of the games "arcade history" mode and to commemorate the games tenth anniversary. Reception Tekken was met with many positive reviews, with critics claiming it was a good start to the series. Its success and popularity has spawned six sequels. The Tekken games have been highly popular with the martial arts community due to moves of the fighters being close to the actual style of fighting. Tekken was the first PlayStation game to sell over a million units. Guinness World Records awarded Tekken with multiple records in the Guinness World Records: Gamer's Edition 2008. These include, "First PlayStation Game to Sell Over One Million Units", "First Fighting Game To Feature Simulated 3D", as well as a record for the entire series as "The Best Selling Fighting Series for PlayStation Consoles." Story A worldwide martial arts tournament is nearing its final, with a large purse of prize money to the fighter who can defeat Heihachi Mishima in the final round of competition. The contest is sponsored by the giant financial group, the Mishima Zaibatsu. There are eight fighters that remain after winning death matches all over the world. The winner of the tournament will receive The King of the Iron Fists title. Who will be the one to defeat Heihachi Mishima and take home the prize money and fame? Gameplay Tekken differs from other hand-to-hand fighting games in some ways. Traditional fighting games are usually played with buttons which correspond to the strength of the attack, such as strong punch or weak kick. Tekken, however, dedicates a button to each limb of the fighter, making learning special attacks more of an intuitive process. The player could watch the animation on screen and figure out the appropriate command (if the character kicks low with their right leg, the move is likely to be executed by pressing down and right kick, or a similar variation). By default, there will be two rounds of combat. However, the players have a choice from one to five rounds, as well as options for the time limit of each round. If the winning character retains all of his or her health without the time having run out, the announcer will say, "Perfect!" If the winning character is near knock out, the announcer will call, "Great!" Occasionally, both characters will be knocked out simultaneously, and the announcer will call "Double K.O." If the time limit for the round expires, the character with more health will be declared the winner. If one does not exist, the round will be a draw. In most cases, the announcer will call "K.O." when one character is victorious. Boss characters are only selectable on the PlayStation version. On this version, the boss characters have received updated moves to differentiate from the eight default characters (excluding Paul, every character had a clone character on the arcade; the boss characters only had very few unique moves which were borrowed from other fighters, e.g. Wang's Heavy Power Punch), a move derived from Paul's Phoenix Smasher. Modes Arcade: Fight your way through 8 stages of heated One on One battles. Face your rival and defeat Heihachi to become The King of Iron Fist Tournament. Versus: Take on your friends in One on One battles. Category:Games & movies